The Morning After
by tranquil light
Summary: As the morning's first light peered through the windows, a groan was released from a messy mountain of rearranged and mismatched covers. A short story of two 'Harry Potter' characters and their 'morning after!


_Author's Note:_ This has nothing to do with any of my other writings, and was merely created after watching _'Something's Gotta Give'_ over a weekend; it inspired this somewhat mushy and slightly disturbing short story, though it's not based on it at all. Pardon the mysterious plot synopsis but ... I long to shock you all with what err ... heh heh ... lies underneath this veil of mystery. Hope you enjoy the fic, and it's not for the poor of heart, I warn you!  
  
_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter and its characters are not property to me but J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers and yada yada yada. All disturbing thoughts belong to me, however. -winks-

* * *

**_  
  
The Morning After._**

As the morning's first light peered through the windows, a groan was released from a messy mountain of rearranged and mismatched covers. The unwanted sunrays streamed through the half-open Venetian blinds, casting odd shadows throughout the sepia-toned room, which was neat and organized save for a few slanted photographs that hung on the walls. The sound of rustling legs broke the silence and a quiet murmur surfaced. "Darling, what time is it?"

Another groan was produced, which mingled among the sounds of birds chirping outside the windows. "Still too early, I think. Let's just ... lie here." A moan of approval followed, and all become motionless once more as minutes passed by, the peaceful morning fully arriving after an incredibly pleasurable night.

Heavy eyelids blinked several times in disbelief, ridding of the tiredness that stung these eyes, and darkness greeted the opening of these eyelids as they were hidden behind layers of blankets. The two light brown eyebrows above these eyes furrowed together – was that three knocks on the door that she just heard? Stirring in between the sheets, the woman attempted to temporarily escape the love cove that she and her lover had created – although she was caught off guard as a muscular arm draped around her bare waist, preventing her from moving any further.

"And where exactly do you think _you're_ going, m'love?" a deep voice inquired, his grip quite tight around her waist although it was vastly comforting. The woman attempted to break away from his grasp, which resulted in the woman breaking into a fit of giggles as his long pale fingers delicately tickled against her olive skin.

"T-there were knocks at the door," the woman whispered in reply in between the giggles, her voice sounding completely seductive even when she spoke of something not entirely sexy. The man gave a satisfied chuckle and continued to brush his fingers lightly upon her stomach, trailing down to her smooth thighs. Her laughs became muffled as she buried her face into the blankets and he finally released her with a murmur of, "Don't be too long at the door, darling, or you'll surely regret it."

Cocking an eyebrow up in a highly amused way, the woman replied with a, "Is that so?" before leaping out of bed, exposing her nude body to the sunlight. She gave a slanted grin as he licked his lips delicately, his gray eyes taking in every detail.

"You better cover up that gorgeous body – I only want _my_ eyes to see the beauty underneath your clothes," he warned her, this time giving her a slanted grin. The brunette released a giggle but nodded in agreement, pulling off one of the sheets that lay on the bed and carefully draping it around her body; the material clung to her curved but slim body, and she produced a knot in the front to hold it all in place.

Leaving the bedroom after giving her lover a grin (which he responded to with an exaggerated wink), the witch proceeded down the hallway, taking in the sights of the various rooms on opposite sides, heading ever so closer to the front door. An impatient rap sounded on the wooden door and she clicked her tongue in irritation, wondering who would want to intrude upon her perfect morning. As she edged even closer, her bare feet rubbing against the smooth hardwood floors, she could hear the mutterings of two familiar voices that belonged to two particular people that she had known for over twelve years.

"Oy, did she forget about having us over for breakfast or something? I mean, she told us she was going to take the morning off from work just so she could have us over!" An exasperated and disappointed sigh was heard, followed by words of encouragement from another man.

"Don't worry yourself about it, Ron, I'm sure she'll come to the door soon enough," the voice of Harry Potter said. "And if not – well, we'll just have to blast the door open, won't we?"

"Yeah, well – she better come soon!" Ron exclaimed impatiently, knocking on the door several more times to further display his impatience. "I'm starving!"

Twisting the cool doorknob carelessly, the door swung open and the woman greeted the two with an enthusiastic, "And good morning to you as well!" before an awkward silence filled between them as Ron and Harry took in every angle of their best friend, Hermione Granger.

Even though she had abandoned her bushiness for good several years ago, her luscious brown locks were tangled this way and that as a result of having several layers of blankets on top of her; lipstick that had been applied the night before was smudged slightly, and four awfully noticeable love bites had appeared on her slender neck. To top it all off, she wore nothing but a blanket that was draped clumsily around her and was drooping slightly.

"It looks like you just had an all-night shag fest," Harry said in awe, his mouth hanging open and his brilliant green eyes widening as he took in her appearance.

"And who's been feasting on your neck, 'Mione?" Ron asked curiously, pointing unnecessarily at the brown marks on her neck, his eyes squinting slightly.

Flushing terribly, Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously, her light brown eyes gazing upon the floor as she tried to think of some sort of explanation to their statements of shag fests and feasting of the neck. "Uh – no one in particular! Would you guys like to come inside while I ... get into some more appropriate attire?" Hermione asked in a desperate effort to try and change the subject. Unfortunately for her, the witch's two best friends weren't fooled at all and instead of stepping inside they had placed two wild grins on their faces.

"We're not stepping foot into this gorgeous flat of yours until you speak of this apparently satisfying shag fest!" Harry told her defiantly, a devilish smirk blending in with the grin on his face that lit up his eyes even more than one would think possible. "C'mon, cough up, won't you? I mean, we're _only_ your best mates in this wonderful wizarding world and – "

Movement from the bedroom alerted Hermione immediately and the distant call of, "Darling, you've been at the door _much_ too long – prepare to face the consequences!" resulted in Harry's face going completely blank and Ron looking as though he was about to faint on the spot as all the colour drained from his face, freckles included.

"I-is ... w-was ... that?"

Completely ignoring Ron's miserable shot at forming a sentence, the brunette instead winced as a neighbouring wizard walked by in the main floor's hallway, peering curiously at Harry's scar and at Hermione's barely-covered body. Pulling them by the hem of their shirts so they would be inside her flat she said hastily, "Come inside, won't you?" as they gave alerted cries at being dragged inside.

It was at the same moment that she flung the door shut that a certain man appeared in the distance, drawing closer to the famous trio. Hermione's face went positively scarlet, though she still managed to release a tiny giggle as she watched the expressions on her two best friends faces. At first they had gone incredibly grotesque, letting out separate terrified gasps as though they had just seen Lord Voldemort (who was now long gone) murdering some helpless Muggle; next, their faces looked highly amused, jaws dropping and all; and finally, their faces twisted into a look of extreme jealousy and amazement. For standing before them, walking slowly yet coming nearer, was a man with slicked back white-blonde hair, his cheeks containing traces of Hermione's lipstick, and his incredibly muscular body covered only by a small pillow positioned near his crotch which didn't manage to hide anything at _all_.

"You call _that_ a consequence?" Hermione asked as she gazed at his practically naked body, clutching her sides in pain as she let out a barely audible laugh.

"Well, it doesn't look as though Potter and Weasel are enjoying this all too much, now does it?" the man answered, an irreplaceable grin placed upon his pale but handsome face. "And to add to the humiliation of it all – " Turning around, the man exposed his bare but firm buttocks to the audience, which looked positively nauseous (save for Hermione, who was just about drooling on the spot). "Wonderful view, isn't it?"

Inhaling sharply, Ron let out an almost muted stammer. "M-M-Malfoy?"

"Or Draco, if you're prefer," the blonde replied, raising his two eyebrows in heightened joy at Ron's reaction to his naked arse. "I'm quite partial to both, Weasel – or should I call you Ronald, if you have no objections?"

Exhaling soothingly, as though doing some sort of yoga, Harry resorted to looking towards Hermione, though her cleavage became more and more noticeable with every move she made as the cotton material slowly slid towards the floor. "I-I'm guessing you two, are -?" Though Harry didn't manage to finish his sentence for lack of words, Hermione nodded in response. She shuffled towards Draco, pulling up the trail of blanket that followed behind her, shaking her head softly in disapproval although she couldn't, for the life of her, manage to wipe the grin off her face.

Giving a polite kiss on the cheek, Draco winked at her once more and said softly, "Why don't I ... cover up a bit more so that they can recover from seeing my beautiful body while you fix us some coffee, love?"

Nodding, Hermione whispered back, "Of course, darling. Though I, _personally_, wouldn't mind seeing that beautiful body of yours all morning." She poked him softly in the thigh with a delicate forefinger and he grinned at her before whisking around to return to the bedroom, giving Harry and Ron another view of his bare arse.

Looking absolutely grief-stricken, they merely gave two brief nods of their heads as she suggested that they move to the kitchen so that she could quickly make the coffee. Once Hermione had muttered a spell and the kettle set itself to work, she leaned against the counter, readjusting the knot of the blanket and preparing for the backlash of her best friends. Things were awfully silent a minute or so, before Harry finally regained the ability to move and spoke up.

"So, y-you're sleeping with ...?"

"Actually, this is only the third time," Hermione admitted, deciding that honesty was the best policy in this case. "I've been seeing him for a month now, though. I'm afraid I forgot about our little breakfast at my flat this morning and I invited him over for the night. My ... apologies for the 'view'."

Letting out a little half-hearted chuckle, Harry waved an absent-minded hand as though to say that it was nothing, though his eyes were still a little more widened than usual. Hearing rustling from the bedroom, Hermione peered curiously in that direction knowing that Draco was probably getting dressed before setting her eyes upon Ron. He sat down on a stool, gazing off into the distance with his eyes unfocused.

"D'you think he's okay?" Hermione asked cautiously, biting her bottom lip for a few seconds as she stared properly at her redheaded friend.

"He should kick back into gear in a few seconds," Harry assured her, though he didn't sound too sure of himself. To try to Ron snap out of his trance, he waved a hand in front of the still pale face of Ron's, who eventually managed to blink a few times though the dazed look still remained an expression.

"Oy, mate, you gonna talk anytime soon?" Harry asked him in a joking manner as the kettle began to whistle. As Hermione twirled around to grab four cups, Ron slightly lifted his head as though about to nod and then paused for a moment, looking around wildly before deciding to fully nod his head.

Pouring water into the four mugs, Hermione turned her head slightly to face Ron. "Please, can you say something?" she asked him, hoping desperately that he wouldn't forever hold a grudge for her sleeping with Draco Malfoy.

"He's –"

Hermione cut him off before even giving him the chance and began to ramble just as soon as he opened his gob, however. "I'm _terribly_ sorry I didn't tell you two about him before, I just thought I should keep it a secret until I was aware that things were for keeps and that we would remain a couple, y'know? Things were a bit uncertain at first, what with trying to get approval from his mother and all, and I meant to tell you guys sooner but –"

"I'm not mad at you, Hermione."

"You're not?" Hermione gasped out, amazed at Ron's statement. As a spoon flew through the kitchen at her command, the brunette gave a slight shrug, wholeheartedly confused. "Then ... what did you want to say?"

But at that point, Ron's face went a deep shade of pink, and it looked as though he would speak no longer. Harry shook his head, a soft chuckle releasing from his throat and he bent over so that Ron could whisper in his ear. "What is it, mate? I'll write it out for you, if you'd like." Nodding as though this was a brilliant idea, Ron murmured something into Harry's ear that made Harry burst out with a mad cackle and an enthusiastic roar of laughter.

"What?" Hermione said, wanting to urgently know what Ron had spoken. "Please, tell me, what did he say?"

Whisking out his wand from his right pocket, Harry momentarily paused his laughter as his wand flicked through the air, spelling out five words that would forever remain a topic of torture towards Ronald Weasley.

_"He's hung like a hippogriff."

* * *

_  
_  
Author's ... Finishing Note:_ And ahh yes, I know that must of be highly disturbing for a lot of you but ... alas ... I could not resist! A somewhat fluffy Draco/Hermione fic that has absolutely nothing to do with the rest of my fics whatsoever, just a mere attempt at a short story when the muse happened to descend upon me and give me slightly kinky thoughts. -chuckles-  
  
Oh, and I am, of course, working on my other fics.  
This one just happened to fit itself in between of all my projects.  
  
Anyways, please review!  
But err ... don't flame! -bows before you all- 


End file.
